


Gemma's birthday

by JoJoStories



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoStories/pseuds/JoJoStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is when even Oliver starts to wonder where she is ,that Connor has had enough. They've been here for almost 30 minutes and not a sight of his sister. 30 minutes of inane conversations with Connor's relatives, who Connor is not very fond of, which Oliver notices very quickly. Thirthy minutes of ”Hi, its nice to see you,it’s been so long! Who is this? Your boyfriend? Wow, I never thought I’d see this day coming!” - conversations ,with different people passing along them as they continue to look for Connor’s sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> There can be a few spell/grammar mistakes, I will edit this later.

It is when even Oliver starts to wonder where she is ,that Connor has had enough. They´ve been here for almost 30 minutes and not a sight of his sister. 30 minutes of inane conversations with Connor´s relatives, who Connor is not very fond of, which Oliver notices very quickly. 30 minutes of _”Hi, its nice to see you,it’s been so long! Who is this? Your boyfriend? Wow, I never thought I’d see this day coming!”_ \- conversations ,with different people passing along them as they continue to look for Connor’s sister. The house is filled with people in dresses and dress shirts. Connor sighs as he tries to look over their heads to get a glimpse of his sister, however the task is almost impossible. Everywhere he looks, another vague familiar face pops up to ask him frustrating questions. It comes to a point when it almost offensive, but then he looks at Oliver who beams at his discomfort and realizes that maybe he can stand the torture for just another minute.

 But soon they reach the living room and Connor has had enough. He isn’t buying Oliver’s excuses. _”Con, I’m sure she is here somewhere, there is a lot of people here”_ or _”Maybe we missed her while we were talking to the others, we’ll find her, don’t worry”_ The house is big but not that big, he should have at least have caught a glimpse of her by now. Is she upstairs? He glances at the stairway across the crowded room. No she couldn’t be, Gemma was way more social than Connor and she would not hide upstairs on her own birthday. That left only one option left, well two according to Connor. _”Oliver, she has vanished into thin air”_   To which Oliver had chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss against his temple. _”No, she is here somewhere I promise”_ So, the fact that Gemma wasn’t upstairs left one _realistic_ option left. Gemma was in the kitchen. And that thought made his blood boil. _No one should be in the kitchen on their birthday._ But unfortunately that is exactly where Connor and Oliver finds her as they enter through the kitchen door. It is much quieter in here and as Oliver closes the kitchen door, the loud voices outside fades a little.

 ”Gems?”, Connor says weakly as he scan the kitchen with wide eyes. His sisters kitchen is a mess. There are bowls, mixers and ingredients that covers the kitchen bench. On the floor, lies spoons with an amount of flour next to them. Gemma herself, has an apron on, but is half covered in flour as well. At the sound of his voice she looks up and smiles a little. 

 ”Hi” she says apologetically as she takes the apron off, rounds the table and pulls her brother in for a bone crushing hug. ”God, I’ve missed you” she then says and pulls away a little. ”How are you? Are you ok?” 

 Now its Connor’s turn to chuckle. ”Am I okay? Have you looked at yourself? What have you gotten yourself into?”, he asks and refers to the mess behind her with his right hand.

 ”Oh god no, don’t remind me of that”, she sighs and places her apron over a kitchen chair. ”And hello to you too Oliver-” she pulls him in for a hug as well. ”How are you? Have you suffocated yet from the Walsh clan out there?” she continues ,which drives another low chuckle from Oliver which makes Connor heart soar. He really should take Oliver here more often, without the so called ”clan” occupying the whole house.

 ”I’m fine, thank you and no not yet”, he smiles and motions to the kitchen bench. ”Do you need any help?” he asks carefully before crouching down to pick up a box with the label ”Cocoa” on it. He hands it over to Gemma, who smiles gratefully before walking over to the cabinets ,to put the box in.

 ”You don’t have to help, you guys are my guests, go out and have fun. There’ll be cake in twenty minutes tops. I promise, I just need to decorate them” she says and puts the apron on. ”Where is mom?”, Connor asks while he starts to clean up the flour on the floor. He hears Oliver opening cabinets probably putting all the fallen ingredients back in place.

 Gemma snorts slightly before answering. ”Yeah, I don’t know really- socializing?”, she offers as an suggestion. ”She made the first cake, before Angela stepped through the front door with her husband and three kids and suddenly our beloved mother was gone”, she continues while leaning against the bench. 

”Surprising”, Connor says sarcastically while picking up the last spoon and putting all four of them in the sink. A rattling noise fills the kitchen for just a moment. ”Have you set the table yet…or—I mean where is everyone going to sit?”, Connor asks and feels a small smirk spreading on his lips. His sister really has bitten of more than she can chew. Gemma sensing his smirk even though she is now standing with her back against him, helping Oliver, replies ” Oh shush you, I did not invite these people! I told our mom—”, she looks at Oliver ”—that I do not need a huge party. I mean I’m not 20 anymore, I am a 35 year old woman with two kids and a husband. I barely know half of these people. They are cousins and siblings that I don’t even know the name of and—who were those work people that mom knows?”, she turns to Connor who shrugs. ”You mean Angela?” he replies. ”No, not Angela the other annoying work colleague! The one who wanted to open up some new business with her, mom was ecstatic.”, Connor leans on the bench thinking, while looking over at Oliver ,who smiles gently, waiting for an answer. ” Oh right, um—Elsa?”, he asks and the sound Gemma makes suggest that he hit the jackpot. ”Yeah that’s her—she’s here! She came into the kitchen 15 minutes ago, left me a envelope and gave me a slimy hug, before going back out there. I’ve met her once, ONCE. And suddenly she’s invited too.” Gemma crosses her arms and leans against the stove. Her gaze flickers from Oliver to Connor while talking—or as Connor would put it, ventilating. He sees that Oliver too, realizes that she needs to get this out. It is the same look he usually gives Connor after a long day at work. A sweet but concerned look.

 ”—And I am so tired—I mean all I wanted was a calm day with the kids, you guys and mom. That’s enough for me, I don’t need—” she points to the kitchen door.”— this”, she sighs. ”I wish Pete was here right now, why the hell did that job conference have to be around my birthday” 

 ”When will he be home?”, Olivers sweet voice fills the air. ”On Monday”, Gemma replies before heading over to the unfinished cakes on the table. ”And because my husband isn’t home I clearly need to fill the void with lots of unknown people, according to mom. It’s ridiculous..”, she pauses before continuing. ”It doesn't matter now, I need to get this done”.

 ”Gemma listen, we’ll help okay? Just—we—I will set the table in the dining room. And than we can also put paper plates and mugs in the living room and people can choose where to sit. We’ll put the cakes and everything here in the kitchen so everyone can pick what the hell they want and sit where the hell they want okay?” Gemma gives him a small smile before nodding.

 ”And I’ll help you with the cakes, don’t argue with me Gemma ,you have like ten cakes here you could use som extra hands”, Oliver says with an amused smile as she desperately tries to interrupt him to avoid getting extra help. 

 Connor grabs the plastic mugs and plates to head out in the dining room. Before stepping out into the chaos he places a small kiss on Olivers right cheek and gives Gemma some reassuring words.

 After the kitchen door slams shut Gemma turns to Oliver. ”So, let´s finish this then”, she smiles but the smile does not meet her eyes and it hits Oliver that he hasn’t even wished her a happy birthday yet. He wonders if anyone here really has. ”Yes and by the way happy birthday?”, what should be a statement comes out as a question and Oliver scolds himself for sounding so insecure. But Gemma does not mind the tone, instead she seems to find the situation funny and laughs a little. ”I don’t know if I should be happy that you said that or in fact sad that you are the first one today who has”, her words confirms Oliver thoughts and he feels bad.

 ”I’m sorry”, he says but apparently that’s the wrong thing to say because suddenly Gemma looks full of regret. ”No don’t be I didn't mean—I really appreciate it Oliver I do. God, I mean without you and Connor here today I would probably break down, its just too much and our mom just does not get that because this…social lifestyle thing is her life—not mine, not Connor’s either if I’m right”, her voice turns into mutters as she works her way through the cabinets. ”—he never used to like the big family parties. He usually hid upstairs until she found him in a closet and dragged him down to show him off to everyone.”, she stops to pick up the candles she was looking for. She gives a package of small candles to Oliver who starts placing them on the cakes. Gemma comes to stand next to him, now performing the same task. ”So, how is it going for you two?”, she asks as a starter for a conversation, which Oliver continues. ”Its—I mean were doing good,—Its—we—well at least I think were doing good?”, he ends his sentence with that insecure questioning voice that he hates but again Gemma seems to find it funny. She chuckles lightly before finishing up with the decorations on the first cake. ”Well it seems like it, I’ve never seen my brother so happy. You make him very happy and open—” At Olivers questioning look she tries to clarify her statement. ”I mean when we were younger he was a closed book. I never got to know anything and that’s the way it was, I got used to it because he so damn stubborn and would just get angry if I tried. But now, after he met you, I don’t know really—its just feels like he grew up you know?” Oliver smiles a little. ”I don’t know about that ,he’s still very stubborn”, his smile grows at the sudden memory that flashes past him as he speak. 

 ” _I’m not tired Oliver, I’ve been awake this whole time.”_

_”Yeah sure, explain the movie to me”_

_”Well…. its about…. stuff”_

_”Stuff? Connor are you serious?”_

_”Okay fine, I wasn’t paying attention to the movie BUT I wasn’t sleeping”_

_”Okay, if you say so”_

_”Are you mocking me?”_

_”No”_

_”You better not”_

_”Or you’ll do what?”_

_”Why don’t we continue this conversation in the bedroom and you’ll find out”_

_”Why so you can go to sleep?—OWW”_

_”If you mess with me you mess with my pillow, Ollie, that’s just the way it is”_

 The memory is interrupted by Gemma. ”Yeah, that he still is. But you can’t just help but love him”, she says and glances at Oliver who is nodding in agreement with a goofy smile on his face. _You really just can’t help but love him,_ he thinks.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I hope there aren't to many mistakes

Meanwhile, Connor tries to make his way through the living room to the dining area but, just like before, it’s nearly impossible. Although he isn’t stopped by as many people now, he wonders for a moment if it is because he’s already greeted the most of them or if it’s because Oliver isn’t with him. After all almost 98% of the conversations today has been about him and their relationship. Not that he isn’t proud of his boyfriend, no quite opposite actually. He had grinned when leaving his douchebag-cousin Jake in the hallway.

_”Hey man, long time no see! How’s it going in Philly? Have you managed to screw everyone—oh, hey who’s this?”_   
_”This is my boyfriend, Oliver, Oliver this is my slutty cousin Jake!”_   
_”Slutty? Well okay I will tell you I have probably slept with every girl over 18 here in Michigan. While Connor here slept with every bo—”_   
_”Okaayyy—its three o clock and you are already drunk.”_   
_”Drunk? A little maybe but I’m still in my right mind and I’ll tell you Connor this relationship thing man , what the hell are you doing?i I mean come on, it’s you and me against the world. We don’t need commitment, we just need to get laid.”_

_Oliver had laughed a little, getting the attention from the other two._

_”Im sorry but a person who says that, only says that because he is too afraid admitting that a relationship is exactly what he needs.”_   
_”No you’re wrong I don’t need anything, especially not a boring relationship.”_   
_”Maybe not now, but in the morning when you are lying in bed hungover because of to many drinks, tired because of your failed attempt at a hook-up, do me a favor and think of me and your cousin having sweet sex, maybe that will change your mind about boring relationships.”_

_Oliver had then dragged a shocked, grinning Connor away from a equally chocked Jake. When out of earshot Oliver had turned to Connor. ”I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t keep my mouth shut that guy was getting on my nerves and—” He was interrupted by a quick kiss from Connor._   
_”Are you kidding me? That’s the best thing I’ve seen in days!” He had answered to a blushing Oliver who’d smiled shyly before they’d continued their search for Connor’s sister._

Connor smiles at the memory but hopes that he does not bump into Jake again. That would be more than awkward. He thinks to himself. While putting down the paper plates and mugs on the dining table, he hears a loud cackle which can only be identified to one person in the entire universe, Ellinore Walsh. His beloved mother. Connor sighs inwards and turns around to face her and there she is, standing three feet away from him. She is not alone, of course. He recognizes the woman next to his mother as Angela. Her corp black hair gives her away. Next to Angela stands a man, pretty tall, which must be her husband considering the distance between the two. He puts on a fake smile and greets them. ”What a timing, I just talked to Angela about Philadelphia, did you know that her son studies there too? Psychology was it?”, she turns to Angela who nods while she seems to be evaluating Connor, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. ”Do you think you’ve met him?”, she continues and he sighs. ”Mom, Philadelphia is quite big”. ”Well you managed to find yourself a boyfriend now didn't you”, she says and smiles widely, not even embarrassed by the obvious change of subject. And she gets the exact reaction that she wants because both Angela and her husband suddenly becomes more interested. ”Oh, how nice what’s his name?”, the husband asks with a smile Connor can’t quite place. He doesn’t really look that interested but Connor answers anyway. ”Oliver”, he says and feels a small smile sneak up on him. His mind starts to wander again, but Angela says something and he has to let the happy memory of Oliver go, ”Excuse me, what did you say?”, he asks and receives a annoyed sigh from his mother, in the background.

”I asked you where he is? Is he here?”, Angela asks again. ”Yeah—yeah he’s in the kitchen,  
helping Gemma decorate the cakes, since she was by herself…in the kitchen ….on her birthday.” , he drags out the last part of the sentence trying to send a hint to his mother, who clearly does not get it, or ignores it completely. Instead she just chuckles and says ”Well, that girl is always in the kitchen, I’m glad she got some help then.” Connor smiles a fake smile back, now clearly annoyed with his oblivious mother. However he knows she is a lost cause and just as he is about to leave, Angela’s husband opens his mouth and makes Connor stop in his tracks, the sentence echoing at the back of his mind. _So Oliver, he’s the woman in the relationship, I assume?_ He turns around to face the three of them, while thinking of a professional way to face the question, however, he realizes quickly that he is to angry to be professional. Instead what comes out of his mouth is ”What the fuck did you just say?”, graceful Connor very graceful, well desperate times calls for desperate measures right?

The three of them looks shocked as if Connor is the one who has said something wrong. He glares at Angelas husband who coughs uncomfortably and stops snickering with his wife, before opening his big mouth again.

”I’m sorry— I didn’t mean to offend you, it was just a joke you know, since you said he was in the kitchen”, he smiles a little but Connor is not fooled. Not wanting to start a fight on his sister birthday he settles for a verbal knockdown instead.

”Just a joke? Well actually now that I think about, maybe you should apologize to Oliver since he probably is the one who’s more offended right now.”, he stops to give the man one of his trademark smirks before continuing. ”—Oh and by the way, no — _no_ Oliver is not the woman in the relationship because that would mean that I’m straight which I’m not. Because that would mean that I brought a woman here today and considering your disgusting question you very well know that I didn’t. Does that annoy you? Is that why you feel like you have to throw your heteronormative bullshit at us? ’Cause everyone knows that a relationship just can’t work without a stay at home woman and a hard working man.”, he says the last sentence sarcastically. Everyone is to shocked to say anything, even the people around them have become quiet to listen in on the conversation.  
”Does that make you uncomfortable? That he’s in the kitchen, cause that’s were a woman should be! While men should do what? Fight a war? Hunt in the forrest? I am so sorry but we´ve left the 18th century. Welcome to the 21th century, and I can assure you that Oliver is more of a man that you’ll ever be, so don’t worry—” ignoring the gasps and giggles around the room, he continues.”— now if you excuse me I am going to go into the kitchen to help my boyfriend, and my sister—who by the way—is left alone on her birthday in her kitchen so that all of you can socialize with each other.—”, by now his voice has rised an octave.”—but don’t you worry there will be cake in ten minutes tops. Why don’t you socialize a little more with each other for a couple of minutes.”

With those words as the end of his rant, he turns around to find a shocked Oliver and Gemma in the kitchen doorway. Gemma holds a finished cake while Oliver stands behind her, with an expression that matches the others in the room right now. He is shocked. It isn’t until now that Connor realizes that he actually has made quite a scene and he blushes slightly. He tries to avoid the stares but finds it impossible since he is standing in the middle of the room. He feels the anxiety sneaking up on him and it suddenly gets a little harder to breath. As quickly as he can, he leaves them and walks towards the door. He needs to get out, he needs to breathe. He grabs his jacket and reaches for the door. The door closes behind him and he takes deep breaths. _Calm down Connor, pull yourself together_. Without even realizing it, he walks to the park across the street. He doesn't stop until he reaches an empty playground. There, he sits down in the grass and leans his back against a tree. His breathing has now slowed down. He silently thanks his brain and body for not having a panic attack. Just the thought of it makes him shudder.

Time passes, but Connor doesn’t know how much time. He notices though how the sun moves a little, indicating that he may have been sitting there for a while. The sound of someone walking down the gravel path, takes him back to the present and he slowly turns around. He is met by a warm and familiar smile, which makes his chest tighten. Oliver sits down next to him in the grass and leans against the tree as well.

”What time is it?”, Connor asks, knowing that is not what Oliver came out here for but he wants to know. Oliver looks a little surprised at first but quickly looks at his watch. ”5.30”, he says and looks at Connor who nods. ”Okay”, he says and pulls at the grass between them. ”How long have I’ve been out here?”, ”An hour”, Oliver says casually while watching some dogs across the park. ”An hour?” It seemed like some timed had passed after all.

”Give or take, I thought you needed some space. You seemed pretty angry in there.”, Oliver answers and glances at Connor. ”Are you okay?”

”Define okay”, Connor snorts, but when Olivers soft eyes meet his and he doesn’t say anything, Connor continues to talk. ”Well I’m okay I guess—I mean I just couldn’t keep my mouth shut—and—well —I’m not regretting what I did I just could have been a little more graceful I guess”. That makes Oliver laugh. ”Graceful? How the hell could you have been graceful? That man was and is an asshole.” Connor smiles a little, shocked at Oliver’s boldness but proud at the same time. Oliver is truly one of the best things thats ever happened to him. ”Mom is going to kill me, now I’ve ruined her social life”, his smile stays on by the thought of Angela and her arrogant husband stomping out the door with Ellinore Walsh running after them excusing her son for being so impolite.

”I think she’ll manage. She got over Angela quite quickly when this other woman came around, what was her name again…Elsie?” ”Elsa”, Connor corrects. ”Right, that’s her name, well Elsa and your mom started talking about how rude Angela’s husband was ” _For making ignorant assumptions_ ””, Oliver tries his best Ellinore Walsh impression but he fails, making Connor laugh.

”That was terrible, but hilarious”, The silent stretches for a moment. ”…you know—can you believe that it used to be her that was _making ignorant assumptions_? I mean she still does but at least now she is trying to be more subtle. Funny how she pretends so hard to switch sides.”

”I don’t think she pretends, give her a little credit Connor”  
”Why? She doesn't care! She never has and never will.”  
”I think she’s genuinely trying”  
”And why the hell would she do that?”

”Because she loves you and you love me”, Connor stops pulling at the grass and looks up at Oliver, who lowers his voice. ”I think that under all that shallowness and socializing she wants you to be happy with someone, even if it is with a man.” At that, Connor sneaks his arms around Oliver and kisses him with so much passion he can muster. Oliver kisses back and pulls Connor closer forgetting about the dog owners across the park who might see them. When they come up for air, they stay close, foreheads touching.

”Thanks for defending me in there by the way” Oliver says with an amused smile. ”Don’t remind me”, Connor answers with a chuckle and shakes his head a little. ”I ruined everything, I should’ve just walked away or —I dunno punched him. I ruined her birthday and now everyone thinks that I’m an asshole with anger managements issues.—”, his voice turns into whispers.” I’m so sorry”

”No, don’t be Gemma said that this is the best birthday she´s had in years. She asked me to send you in after you´d cooled down so she could thank you. Everyone was talking about you after you left, but they are on your side believe me. Angela’s family left like ten minutes after you did since they couldn’t stand the embarrassment. The reason it took me so long to go after you was because people came up to me, congratulating me since I had such a loving and caring boyfriend.”, Oliver smiles proudly and puts an arm around Connor, bringing him closer. Connor smiles back and snuggles into Olivers side. They are quiet for a while, watching the swings move.

”I love you”, Connors voice makes itself apparent, raspy since he hasn’t used it for a while. Oliver presses a small kiss against his temple and smiles. ”I know”, he says and they stay quiet for another minute. Just as Connor starts to worry that Oliver might not—”I love you too”, he says and Connor relaxes again, why was he even worried in the first place?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: theaestheticbooknerd.tumblr.com


End file.
